


Party On, Daniel

by KnightAniNaberrie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is just trying to sleep, Dan Finds Out, Gen, New Years, New Years Eve party, Reveal, Wing Reveal, drunk dan, prompt found on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Two little words were all it took to shatter Daniel Espinoza’s world view.One punch was all it took to ruin the Devil’s sleep.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 404





	Party On, Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the prompt “Reveal fic, but with drunk confused Dan who just punches Lucifer. Dan is still wasted from the New Year’s party and can’t quite process. He defaults to just being pissed Lucifer is a self-centered jerk. Lucifer and Chloe were dozing on the sofa until Chloe mumbled “I’m cold,” and Lucifer (the jerk) covered her with angel wings (ANGEL WINGS) instead of the throw blanket (that was RIGHT THERE). So Dan punches him, because he’s an asshole who screws with Dan’s worldview even in his sleep.”, submitted by Anonymous to the tumblr luciferprompts.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!

January 1st, 3:14 AM. The New Years party went about as well as a New Years party ever went. While Lux was getting it on downstairs, a more intimate (though admittedly no less wild) party took place in the Penthouse. Someone took their top off, others their pants. There was singing and terrible dancing and enough alcohol to get everyone completely and utterly wasted.

As things wound down, people began crashing wherever seemed cozy. Maze stole the bed, loudly proclaiming she’d stab anyone who came in. Linda, perhaps the wisest of the bunch, wandered off to the guest room around 2:30. Amenadiel was left abandoned on the floor, Ella had overthrown a lounge chair from the balcony, and Lucifer and Chloe were in a heap on the couch.

Only Dan remained standing, or, well, sitting. Slumped on a stool and leaning heavily on the bar behind him, his gaze roamed around the room, as though an appropriate sleeping spot would magically appear if he just looked hard enough. He really didn’t want to sleep on the floor, but the longer he stared at it, the more appeal it held. Almost as though it was somehow slowly getting closer. .

“I’m cold.”

Chloe’s loud complaint had him snapping back up, squinting at the lumps hogging the furniture. The two had recently gotten their crap together enough to start something up, and Dan had to admit that he didn’t hate the idea as much as he once had. They seemed to be good for each other, in a weird way. Happiness matters and all that jazz.

He looked from Chloe to Lucifer, who had blinked at least half awake at his napping buddy’s proclamation. He didn’t seem fast to process the request hidden within the complaint, staring at nothing until his eyes wandered over to the throw blanket on the back of the couch. He frowned, giving the blanket a look that suggested it had personally offended him, probably because he would actually have to reach for it, and wasn’t that just a lot of effort apparently.

No, it seemed he had another solution in mind. A satisfied smile crept across his face, he let his eyes fall closed again, and as fast as Dan could blink, Chloe and the Devil were covered in white.

It took Dan’s poor alcohol riddled brain a moment to catch up to his own wording. The Devil? Where had that come from? True, Lucifer spouted it at nearly everyone he met, but no one actually believed him, and he had never offered up any definitive proof. Only. .

Only the more Dan looked, the more he focused (and wow, what a way to sober up), those were _wings_ that Lucifer deemed an appropriate blanket. Giant, white, fluffy angel wings.

It was like getting hit with a truck, and suddenly the floor was looking real good again. Something in the back of his mind was telling him he should probably flee. Though the sight looked angelic, it was the self-proclaimed Devil he was ogling from his stool. A significantly larger portion had some different thoughts though.

Namely, “what the fuck, man!”

And now he was up, and he was moving, and then his fist was connecting with Lucifer’s face, and oh shit he just punched Satan, but he could barely find it in himself to care.

The second Lucifer focused on him, Dan went off.

“Why? Just why? There’s was a damn blanket _right there_ but no, rather than go through all the trouble of picking the stupid thing up, you go and, you- you do- _this_.” He poked at the offending object, then promptly ripped his hand back, because he _just touched angel wings_ and “oh G- oh He-, SHIT.”

At the poking, Lucifer stopped rubbing his face, eyes flicking between Dan and his wings, and for a moment he looked torn between trying to run damage control, and making the situation worse. It was a very, very brief moment.

“Eloquently put, Douche. Glad to see your brain hasn’t melted.”

Ready to haul off again, Dan pulled his fist back, and froze at someone patting his thigh. Chloe, it seemed, hadn’t managed to stay asleep through the commotion, and if looks could kill, both men would be quite dead.

“Deal with it in the morning.” She snapped, rotating in Lucifer’s grasp and adjusting the wings around her, as if any of this was normal.

“Chloe, he-“

“But Detect-“

“Morning.” And that was that.

“Morning.” Dan muttered, finally sliding down and accepting the floor as his final resting place of the night.

“Morning.” Lucifer echoes, patting Dan’s head before returning to sleep.

If this was representative of the rest of the year, Dan would like to get off the train now, thanks.


End file.
